1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bouillon cubes, and more particularly to a low density, low fat bouillon cube that is fast dissolving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bouillon cubes to provide salt and meat flavorings in soups, gravies, sauces and other similar food products is well known. A first type of cube is a high fat content cube which would contain approximately 20 to 30 percent partially hydrogenated vegetable fat. Such a cube is presently being made by Knorr. These cubes dissolve relatively rapidly in hot water, i.e., about 30 seconds. These cubes dissolve rapidly because the heat of the water melts the fat holding the cubes together. However, a major disadvantage of such a type of cube is that the high fat content leaves a fat layer on the top of the hot water when the cube dissolves.
A second type of bouillon cube is produced by compressing the bouillon powder under greater pressure to produce a denser bouillon cube. Such cubes are presently being produced by Herb-Ox, Wyler and Maggi. These cubes are made by compressing the bouillon powder using a modified pharmaceutical-type tablet press. The cubes usually contain only 1 to 2 percent fat but may contain up to 10 percent fat. Such cubes take several minutes to dissolve in hot water.
Finally, there are cubes currently being sold by Brooke Bond Foods, which is a subsidiary of Unilever and by Bovril, which is a subsidiary of CPC International. These cubes are somewhat porous and do dissolve in about 30 seconds in hot water. However, it is presently not known by applicants how such cubes are produced.
The present invention provides for a method of making a low fat bouillon cube which quickly dissolves in hot water by making a cube which is sufficiently porous so that the water may get inside of the cube so that it will rapidly disintegrate. The cube also is sufficiently strong to enable handling by wrapping and filling equipment.